Journey Through Mistmantle
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: We never knew what ELSE was on Mistmantle. Fingal's nefew, Tide, is deathly ill. Now, Fingal and a sheotter, Reed, must try to save him by making a journey that no one ever dreamed of. A journey through Mistmantle.
1. Reed

Chapter 1 (This is chapter 1. Sorry it's so short. The other chapters should be longer.) 

Fingal lifted his muzzle to the fresh air, sniffing. _Reed!_ He thought. Fingal scooped water up in his paws and rubbed his wet paws on his tangled coat.

"Hey, Fingal!" Fingal's heart swelled.

Not thinking, he turned around and said, "Hi, Reed."

"I'm Needle!" The hedgehog doubled over, laughing.

"Needle," he gasped. "Darn it! Get out of here!"

"Fingal what are you doing?"

He recognized that voice. "Reed."

"No duh, genius," snapped the she-otter.

"Come on! We grew up together," Fingal told her, leaning against a tree.

"Really?" Reed raised an eyebrow. "My parents barely know Padra." Fingal remembered that she didn't remember any of it. Reed was just a little bit younger than he was. When Husk began the culling law, Reed was taken in but Padra saved her. She then grew up with an otter couple but they decided to tell her that she was their daughter. Reed's real parents died protecting her.

"Never mind," Fingal sighed. _Padra why did you let them lie to her?_

"You're wanted in at the Throne Room. You're supposed to be on guard duty," Reed tittered.

"Ah, I forgot," yawned Fingal, waving his paw, absent-mindedly. "Aw well." He lay down on the grass.

"Come on!" Reed kicked his side gently.

Fingal stood up. "Fine! Holy smokes! Who's guarding with me then?"

"Me, idiot," Reed snapped. "Padra's furious." They began to walk to the castle.

"That Padra's too serious," Fingal yawned.

"Or you're too stupid," Reed muttered.

"Where?" joked Reed.

Fingal grinned. "Dunno. The throne room."

"What ever Fingal," Reed sighed.

Fingal slapped a paw to his head. "Can't you ever be pleased with anything I do?"

"Nope," Reed replied. They walked the rest of the way in silence.


	2. Tide

Chapter 2 (Fingal)

Fingal looked around and sniffed. "I guess it's quiet today."

"Yeah," Reed agreed. They were guarding the Throne Room.

"How come you don't like me?" The question was out of Fingal's mouth before he could stop it. "Why, Reed?"

Reed looked taken aback. "I don't dislike you."

"You do," Fingal said.

"No." Reed shook her head. "You're my friend. I just think that you're too laid back, Fingal."

"Right," scoffed Fingal.

"I mean it, Fingal," Reed said. "I just don't like that you act like you don't care when I know you do."

"I don't!" Fingal insisted. "I…"

"Fingal!" Padra marched up to the young otter. "Where were you?"

"I was…" Fingal began.

"Excuses!" Padra snapped.

"What?" gasped Fingal. "I didn't say anything."

"Does anyone want you to?" Padra snapped.

"Sheesh. What's going on?" Fingal demanded.

Padra's eyes filled with tears. "N-nothing. I have to see Crispin." Padra pushed past his brother and into the throne room.

Arran made her way into the Throne room, carrying a small bundle. She was crying. Fingal gasped as he recognized the bundle. He gasped. "Tide."


	3. It begins

Chapter 3 

Fingal looked from Tide to Arran to Tide once more. "What happened?"

"He's sick," Arran sniffed. "Terribly sick." Fingal lead them into the throne room, serious for once.

"This morning he began to sneeze, his eyes were watery, his voice was croaky, and his eyes were red," Padra told Crispin.

Cedar approached Tide hurriedly. "May I see him?"

"Yes, Queen Cedar," Arran replied, handing her son to the skilled queen. Cedar lifted Tide gently and examined him.

"I'm no expert but I think that he's got Dry Weed Fever," Cedar said. Padra, Arran, and Crispin looked at her, puzzled. "Dry Weed Fever is a rare illness. There is only one medicine and if the medicine is not given to the ill animal, they will die. Unfortunately, the antidote is rare. It's a stone called the Stone of Warmth."

Crispin nudged Padra. "In our games as kids, we would pretend that Fir sent us on a mission to get the Stone of Warmth, remember?" Padra nodded.

Fingal stared, horrified, at his young nephew. "I'll go."

"What?" Padra stared at him.

"I'm going to get the Stone of Warmth. You can't stop me. You can barricade me and I'll dig my way out, even though I'm no mole. Tide needs me. Queen Cedar, can you tell me what the stone looks like?" Fingal looked at his queen, hopefully.

"Yes. It is pure white and can't get dirty no matter where it is. The stone glows and is very warm when you put it in your paw. If it shines brighter than ever when it enters an animal's paw, it means only that animal can use it," Cedar replied.

"Fingal," Padra murmured. "Why?"

"You're my brother and you took care of me. It's my turn now. Tide is sick and I'll get the stone," Fingal said. He grinned at his brother. "I'll be fine. Look at who my brother is. A captain of Mistmantle."

"Take care, Captain Fingal," Crispin murmured.

Fingal stared at him. "Y-you mean it?"

Crispin nodded. "When you get back, I will appoint you Captain Fingal." Fingal gaped at the king. Lug had died when a tunnel he had been in caved in and Fingal figured that the new captain would be a mole.

"T-thank you!" Fingal gasped at last.

Crispin smiled at him. "You're so like Padra." Fingal felt like he was glowing with pride. Him? Like his brother?

"Yes, yes," snapped Reed, speaking up at last. "Well, Fingal, we better get going."

"We?" Fingal narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, we," Reed said. For the first time ever, Reed smiled at Fingal. "I'm going, too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm begging, REVIEW! PLEASE?! Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. The tribe

**I'm sorry that this took so long. The next one won't. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Fingal sniffed the air then turned to Reed and he grinned. Reed snorted and turned away crossing her arms.

"Look at that! Even here, after a day's worth of traveling, you still hate me! What is it with you?" Fingal demanded. "One moment you say we're friends then you volunteer to go with me then you're all cold once we've started the journey! Well, I can't deal with you! My nephew might die and if you'll slow me down, leave now."

Reed stared at him. "You're really taking responsibility."

"What did you expect?" Fingal asked.

Reed shrugged. "Well let's get moving then."

It was Fingal's turn to stare. "You're going to continue with me?" Reed nodded and Fingal's heart swelled. "You grew up Fingal."

"Aw!" Fingal moaned. "You just ruined the moment!"

Reed laughed. "Let's get going then. Tide needs his uncle." She ran ahead, stopped, and waited at a hilltop. Fingal grinned and ran after her. "Come on Fingal!"

"I'm coming!" Fingal caught up with her and peered over the hilltop. "Woah." Otters were busying themselves in the middle of a camp. "There are other otters on Mistmantle?"

"Apparently," Reed replied. "Let's get going, Fingal." Reed turned to leave then stopped. "Fingal? Fingal!" Fingal was running towards the other otters. "Fingal, darn it! Get back here!" She ran after him, both furious at him and worried about him.

"Come on, Reed!" Fingal called over his shoulder. He stopped once he was down the hill. Otters began to surround him and he stood still, waiting.

"Who are you?" asked a gentle looking female. "My name is Paddle." Reed finally caught up to him.

"I'm Fingal and this is Reed," Fingal replied.

"Er… hi," Reed mumbled. "Fingal, what about Tide?"

"We have to get through here," Fingal whispered back. "I think…"

"You think?" Reed echoed.

"Come," Paddle said, tugging on Fingal's arm. "I'll show you around."

"Can Reed come?" Fingal asked but Paddle ignored him.

"See you around," Reed said.

"But…" Fingal persisted.

"We'll meet up when the moon comes out," Reed said. Fingal nodded and followed Paddle.

"I am Mist," said an older looking otter with blue and red paint on his face.

"Are you an otter tribe?" Reed asked.

"Yes," Mist replied. "Where are you from?"

"Fingal and myself?" Reed asked. "A… place where moles, squirrels, hedgehogs, and otters live in peace."

"Really?" Mist asked. "All together there?"

"Er… yeah," Reed replied.

"Strange," Mist murmured. "Very odd. Maybe my Paddle could go with you when you go back?"

"Paddle's your daughter?" Reed asked.

"Yes," Mist replied. "I am the Chief and she is adult age now."

"Shouldn't she stay here?" Reed asked.

"You do not know our ways!" snapped Mist. "You shall be killed before the moon rises!" Reed gaped at him.

"Well _excuse_ me," she snapped. "I'm sorry I was raised somewhere else!"

"Do not talk back!" he roared. "Bind her." Two bulky looking otters grabbed her wrists and tied her up tightly. "Take her weapon." One took her weapon from her belt. "Take her in my tent, the other must not know." Reed snapped at one of the otters with her teeth. The otter took a stone and hit her on the head with it, sending Reed into unconsciousness.

**Ooh. reed's in trouble. Please review!**


	5. Escape?

**Getting this up was quicker than I thought it would be:) Enjoy!**

** _Chapter 5_**

"Burn! Burn! Burn!" Otters rushed past Paddle and Fingal. The sun was setting.

"Who are they burning?" Fingal asked.

"Dunno," Paddle replied. Fingal rushed after the otters. "Fingal, don't!" Paddle grabbed his paw. "Stay here. It is tradition to burn traitors or outsiders."

"So they'll burn me?" Fingal demanded. "No thanks!"

"They won't," Paddle soothed. "They only burn those who don't understand."

"Uh-oh," Fingal gasped.

"What?" Paddle asked.

"Reed doesn't usually do well with strangers," Fingal muttered. "NO! REED!" He yanked his paw out of Paddle's grip and ran after the otters. "Reed!" Sure enough, Reed was tied up on a tree. She looked over at him and grinned slightly.

"Hey, Fingal," she whispered. "I wondered when you'd get here." She chuckled weakly. "Lovable, curious Fingal."

"Reed," Fingal whispered. "Stop talking like you're about to die." He looked around and ran to the chief's tent. Mist was still getting ready.

"Sir?" Fingal asked.

"What, Fingal?" asked Mist.

"Sir, may I take Reed's sword?" Fingal asked. Mist glared at him. "Just so that the Mistmantle animals know what happened to her."

"This tribe is Mistmantle!" snarled Mist. "We will take over!"

"Well, the others must know," Fingal said, trying to keep calm. "Please?" Mist handed him Reed's sword and Fingal raced outside.

"You liar!" Mist yelled, coming after him.

"I'm just curious, lovable, laid back, and cute!" Fingal cried. "Don't forget intelligent!" He took Reed's sword and cut the ropes until she fell to the ground. "Come on!" He offered her his paw, which she took.

"Seize them!" Mist screamed. Otters lunged at them.

"NO!" Fingal lunged at the otters, brandishing his sword.

"Sword!" Reed cried, expectantly.

"Oh!" Fingal threw her the sword. Reed caught her sword and made her way through the otters, Fingal following.

"Fingal!" Paddle was on a ledge, offering him her paw. Fingal took it and let her heave him up.

"Reed, come on!" Fingal offered his paw to Reed and helped her up. "Run!" they ran along the path connected to the ledge. Eventually, the cries of the otters were out of earshot. Fingal leaned against a rock wall, beside Reed and Paddle.

"So," Fingal began, glancing at Reed, "I'm curious and… _lovable_, huh?"

"Shut your fat muzzle," Reed snapped. "You'd talk crazy too if you thought you were about to be burned to death!"

"Crazy talk?" Fingal echoed, pain clouding his eyes. "I risked my neck for you!"

"And we barely escaped!" Reed yelled.

"Why can't you make up your mind if we're friends or not?" Fingal demanded.

"Because…" Reed began.

"Fingal's right!" Paddle snapped. "Lay off of him!"

"Thanks, Paddle," Fingal said.

"Fingal, I'm sorry," Reed sighed. "Don't trust Paddle though, please! How did she know about this place?"

"I used to wander here," Paddle replied.

"Lay off of others, Reed!" snapped Fingal.

"Fingal," Reed whispered.

"I'm not going to crawl back to you again," Fingal said. "You've hurt me too many times." He turned around. "You can come but I'm not gonna follow you around so much anymore. My attention is set on taking care of Tide." Paddle and Fingal walked away side by side with Reed following.

"I'll prove it to you, Fingal," Reed muttered.

** What do you think of Paddle? The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Paddle vs Reed

**Here the next chapter is! ENJOY! (sorry it's so short but hte next one should be longer!)**

Fingal looked back at Reed. She looked so lonely. _No_, he thought, _she doesn't like you. _Paddle looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Fingal shook his head. "I dunno just _maybe_ it's the fact that my nephew's dying, my brother's under all the stress in the world and otters just tried to burn Reed!"

Behind Fingal's back, Reed threw her fist in the air. "Yes," she hissed.

"Fingal…" Paddle whispered.

"I'm sorry," Fingal said.

Reed hung her head. "No. Dang it, you idiot!" Paddle hugged Fingal and Reed clenched her fist.

"I couldn't make this journey without you by my side," Fingal said, hugging her back.

Reed picked up a rock and started clenching her fist so tightly that it broke. "Fingal, you idiot. You don't deserve to be called an otter!" she muttered.

"Fingal, I'd like to come back to Mistmantle," Paddle said. Reed clenched her teeth.

"No way," she muttered. "First she takes over my new friendship now she wants to invade my home? No way..."

"Er…" Fingal hesitated. "Why would you want to do that?" He chuckled nervously. He took a few steps back from Paddle. "I mean, it's not like you could ever really fit in there, right?"

"That's okay," Paddle said. "You'd help me fit in."

"Uh… sure?" Fingal backed away more. "I gotta go… over there… _way_ over there. ALONE!" He bolted away. "Are you stupid?" Reed demanded to Paddle. "He's smarter than that!" She hesitated. "I think…" she added under her breath.

Paddle smirked. "I rest my case, he's not."

"He is!" Reed snapped.

"Who is what?" Fingal appeared, drenched with water. "I needed a swim, sorry."

"It's all right," Paddle replied. Fingal walked away.

"I thought we'd make camp here tonight," he said over his shoulder. "That all right?"

"Yeah," Reed replied, before Paddle had the chance. "Fine with me since I don't mind roughing it. I'll help in any way I can to save Tide."

Fingal grinned at her. "Sorry for yelling at you, Reed. You just want to help, right? Don't answer, I know the answer already." Still smiling, Fingal walked away with a spring in his step.

"You little pain!" Paddle hissed. "You're messing up my plan."

"Try to stop me then," Reed snapped. "I'm not scared." Paddle stepped up to her and drew a dagger quickly. "How'd you get that?" Paddle advanced on her.

"Reed! Can I talk to you?" Fingal called from around the corner.

"Coming," Reed called back. She smirked at Paddle. "You're not getting off so easy." She hurried away towards Fingal. Then two things happened at once, Fingal came into view and Paddle threw the dagger at Reed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. the Stone

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"REED!" Fingal yelled, as the dagger sank into Reed's back. Reed cried out as she fell to the ground. "Paddle!" He drew his sword and ran at the she-otter. Paddle ran for it. She scrambled up the mountain in a way that Fingal couldn't follow. "I'll track you down and you'll wish that you had never thrown that dagger, you rat! I'll get you back!"

"You wish, you idiot!" Paddle called over her shoulder. "You wish but Reed has little time to live!"

"I'll show you!" Fingal shouted. Then he ran back to Reed.

"Again, you're slow paced," Reed chuckled then she started coughing.

"I'll find the stone," Fingal promised. "I'll find it, Reed."

"It's for Dry Weed Fever," she muttered. "Not a dagger wound. Fingal, it's okay, you tried."

"And I'm not giving up," Fingal said.

Reed chuckled again. "That's you Fingal, care free but responsible when necessary. You're too stubborn for your own good."

Fingal blinked back tears. "I'll save you, Reed but you have to know." He took a deep breath.

"I'm listening, Fingal," Reed murmured.

"Here it goes," he muttered. "All right, Reed, Rapid and Waterfall aren't your parents."

"What?" Reed gasped. "That's impossible."

"Husk tried to kill you when you were a baby and he killed your parents when they tried to protect you. Waterfall and Rapid took you in then they told you that you were their daughter." His voice was shaking. "And Padra let them lie to you. I'm sorry, Reed. I knew you when we were small kids, I remember but you don't because you're slightly younger than I am." Reed's eyes began to slip out of focus. "No! Reed hang in there, don't go, please." He looked around. "Stay calm, Fingal, stay calm." He picked her up and carried her to the pond, setting her down in the shallow water. "What water can do for an otter is amazing."

"Fingal…" Reed murmured. "…Look…" She pointed in the water and, leaning in, Fingal saw a white rock sitting next to Reed's tail, which was moving back and forth slightly. He grabbed it. The moment that the rock made contact with his paw, it glowed incredibly bright and made his paw feel warm. "You're the… one…" He gently moved Reed so that he could reach her wound then he placed the rock there. His breath caught in his throat, as he watched, expecting something, _anything_ to happen. Nothing.

"No…" Fingal whispered. "No…"

"I'm sorry," Reed whispered. "Take it to… Tide, Fingal. It might not… work on dagger… wounds but it will… work for Dry Weed Fever…"

"No," Fingal said firmly. "It'll work, I'm doing something wrong."

"Stubborn Fingal," Reed chuckled. "It'll get you into trouble one day." Reed's head titled to the side and her tail went limp.

Fingal gritted his teeth. "No. NO!" He held the stone inches from his eyes. "You stupid, useless thing!" He tossed the Stone of Warmth into the pond. A moment later, he realized what he had done. "Dang it, Fingal!" He dived into the pond and searched franticly. He saw a white stone on the bottom and grabbed at it. When it was in his grip, he began to swim upwards but something grabbed his hind paw.

Fingal looked down and saw reeds tangled around it. He went to untangle his paw but he dropped the stone. He got his paw free then went back down and saw _two_ white rocks lying side by side. He opened his mouth to cry out in frustration but salty water spilled into it.

Fingal grabbed the two rocks and swam upwards. H surfaced and swam towards Reed's body. One of the stones was glowing and felt warm in his paw so he thrust it against Reed's back. He waited, wanting something to happen but nothing happened.

Fingal looked at the other stone in his paw. It felt slightly warm, glowed lightly, and was whiter than the first one was. He gently put it on Reed's injury.

It happened in a flash of bright light. He couldn't see anything, not even white because it was so intense. When the light subsided, the first thing he saw was Reed. She was still on her side, not moving.

"I'm sorry," Fingal sobbed. "I could have been faster, I could have…" He clenched his fist. "WHEREEVER YOU ARE PADDLE, I"LL TRACK YOU DOWN YOU RAT!"

"You rat!"

"You rat!"

His own voice echoed around him, taunting him. Fingal swayed on his paws then he fell to the ground, unconscious.

--

Fingal felt salt water rush into his lungs, as his eyes fluttered open. He had rolled into the water in his sleep. Fingal tried to swim up but, once again, found himself tangled. He tried to untie himself but he had inhaled too much salt water. _This is the end,_ he thought. _I'll see Reed again._ Then he thought of Tide, sick and dying. _I'm sorry, Tide. I tried._ _Goodbye Mistmantle._

--

Fingal blinked sunlight out of his eyes. He was _alive_!

"Fingal?"

He looked up and saw _Reed_. He bolted up, shaking sand out of his fur.

"Reed? Reed!" Fingal's breath caught in his throat.

"Who'd ya think it was?" Reed demanded, waking him on his head.

"Uh…" Fingal was at a lost for words.

"Wow," Reed said. "I should nearly die more often. You're actually quiet! It's a miracle!" Reed laughed and picked up the Stone of Warmth, her expression becoming bitter. "Unfortunately, you failed to notice that the Stone of Warmth, well this particular one anyway, was failing. When you spent it on me, it died."

"I don't care," Fingal snapped. "Even if I knew, I'd use it on you."

"Tide is dying at home!" Reed yelled. "I'm not worth it." She turned away.

"I'll find another for Tide!" Fingal shouted. He hesitated and opened his mouth as if he was about to say more but stopped.

"Well, let's get going," Reed said. "We have to hurry. Any news on Paddle?"

"Well," Fingal began, "she ran off and I was unable to follow her."

"You should have listened," Reed groaned.

"I know," Fingal replied. "I know."

"All we can do is move forward, right?" Reed said.

"I… guess." Fingal stared. "You aren't mad?"

"Frustrated, yes, mad, no," Reed replied.

"Oh." Fingal looked at the ground. "Sorry."

"Let's get moving you great lump," Reed snapped, regaining some of her old attitude.

Fingal grinned and ran ahead. "Who's the great lump now?" Reed laughed and ran after him.

--

**_It is finally up! That took a long time but it's done! Please review and I'll put more up soon._**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

I lost track of time and had some major family problems. However, if you still want updates, I'm back and working on them as I tell you this. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days. I'm very sorry and thank you, for reviewing on this and telling me over and over that I need to get back on track. I'm sorry didn't listen sooner. I won't disappear again. That's a promise. I can't express how very sorry I am. You are a great reader to keep with me and keep badgering me after this long of a time span. I'm very sorry you had to. I feel very bad so I won't let myself disappear again. Thank you. Next chapter will be up shortly.


	9. Kala

_Kay, it took a bit but here it is. Don't worry, I won't disapear. I may btake a whi.e (not 3 years though or even one or a few months, just a few weeks maybe) cause of life but I'm gonna try to get better about that too._

_**Chapter 7**_

Sepia looked into the cradle, rocking it gently. She began to sing and old Mistmantle lullaby and Tide hiccuped softly.

"Hurry, Fingal," Sepia murmured. "Please." Needle burst in.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's…"

"Answer will you?" Needle snapped.

Sepia closed her eyes. "He's not any better." Needle had been on edge for quite a while, worried sick about poor Tide. Sepia stared into the crib, hoping that Fingal would make it back soon. Hope was all they had left.

---------

Fingal scrambled to where Reed was. She was sitting on a rock, scanning the area. "I found a pool over that way," he panted.

"The one surrounded by reeds?" she asked. When he nodded, she sighed. "Yeah, I already looked. No luck."

He sighed. "Is there anything near by?"

"Well…" Reed looked hesitant.

"What?" Fingal looked at her. "Reed, we can't pick and choose here."

She groaned. "Okay. It's full of otters, Fingal."

He stiffened. Last time they saw a group of otters, it ended up very bad. "We have to try," he said stubbornly.

She sighed and started away. "Okay, follow me." She loped up a hill, Fingal following. She led him through a meadow then up another hill.

Getting exasperated, Fingal asked, "How far away is it?"

"Just up here." Once at the top of the hill, she pointed. "There."

The group of otters was smaller. He saw no tents this time, which was an upside. "Okay," he said. "Let's go." He bolted down the hill, Reed following.

The otters stopped and looked up as they joined. Some of the otters had red streaks painted on their cheeks and some had blue. Curious, Fingal approached slowly. "Hi," he said. "We were just hoping for a drink…"

But they weren't looking at him. All eyes were fixed on Reed. "Kala!" one cried. An otter wit red streaks ran to her and brushed her muzzle against Reed's cheek.

"Uh…" Reed hesitated. "Hi…"

"You remember me don't you? You babysat me!" the otter said happily.

"I'm not Kala," Reed said, pulling away. "My name is Reed."

Whispers went through the crowd. "Oh," said the otter. "Oh… I'm sorry. You look just like my friend Kala…"

Reed cleared her throat. "I, uh, I don't know who Kala is…"

But Fingal did. His stomach lurched. "Kala… Kala was your mom, Reed…"

Silence filled the clearing as she stared at him. "No… My mom's Jayna… of Mistmantle…"

"No, Reed… During Husk's rampage, your mom and dad died protecting you. Jayna and Kyle took you in…"

She took several steps back. "You knew…."

"Reed… I wanted to tell you. Padra said to leave it… I wanted to tell you…"

She shook her head and bolted off.

Many eyes turned to him and the otter that had greeted Reed ran after her, leaving Fingal behind. "Don't worry boy," said an otter with blue streaks. "She'll be back."

That wasn't what was bothering him. _Will she want to live in a place that lied to her or a place that her mom grew up in?_

_------_

_ Sorry it wasn't longer but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger, *evil laugh*. I'll add to it soon! I am writing more as I type this!!!! :D_


	10. Alone

_I made a mistake. In the last chapter, I called Reed's adoptive parents Kyle and Jayna. I should have called them Waterfall and Rapid. My mistake. Please ignore my typo. Their names are Waterfall and Rapid._

**Chapter 8**

Reed sat by the pond with Orca, the she-otter that had greeted her. She and Fingal had been here for a couple of days and, although she knew she had to keep going for Tide, she didn't want a reason to talk to Fingal. And this place was her heaven. It was beautiful, it was peaceful, and these otters were all like family to each other. She'd discovered that the females had red paint on their cheeks and the males had blue.

Orca had talked her into putting red on her face, though it really hadn't taken that much convincing. She loved everything about this place and the paint helped her feel part of it. Fingal had ever put paint on, probably for her. The things he was willing to do made her feel slightly bad for being angry but then she remembered that they'd been traveling together for months and he hadn't mentioned a thing. He let them lie.

"You could stay, you know," said Orca in her usual soft voice.

Reed looked away. "I know… I just… Mistmantle is my home…"

"Is it? Is that what you feel in your heart?"

Reed looked at her new friend and smiled. "No."

Fingal shook his fur, irritated. He thought Reed remembered what he told her when she was dying! He told her she was adopted! But no, of course she didn't remember! He kicked a rock angrily. If he lost her…

He sighed and looked at the river, staring at his reflection. The blue paint was on his cheeks. He did it for Reed. He'd do anything for Reed. He hesitated, thinking. Was that what love was? The willingness to sacrifice anything for someone?

"Fingal."

He jumped and spun around, hope flaring in him as he looked at Reed. For the first time in days, she was speaking to him. "Reed."

She hesitated. "We should go. I want to find that stone for Tide."

He smiled. "Thanks, Reed. Look, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. Come on, let's get moving."

"I was worried you weren't going to come back home with me."

She looked at her paws. "Fingal… I'm not going back to Mistmantle."

His jaw dropped. "But…"

"They lied to me, Fingal. I don't blame you. You followed orders. But… I can't go back there and pretend everything's okay. It's not okay. It won't be okay. This place… I can learn about my mom, Fingal. And these otters… They really want me here. I feel something I've never felt before. I'm needed here…"

"You're needed back home," Fingal begged. He felt numb. Reed couldn't leave. Not now. Not now that he was realizing how he felt.

She smiled softly. "Not like this. Let's just find the stone. Tide's depending on us." She kissed his cheek and bounded off. He stared after her, feeling more alone than ever before.

---

_Next chapter, I'll have a snippet from Aaron and Padra's point of view. :)_


	11. Once Upon A Time

_Aw, thanks!!!! I'm glad you enjoy it!!!!!!!! And I am THRILLED that you like Reed that much!!! :D You have completely reinspired me so I won't disapear on this story again. And not only that but I am considering a sequel to this. Well... at least somethign along the same lines but it's not necessarily a sequel. Although an actual sequel is being considered too. I'll keep you posted on that. ;)_

_**Chapter 10**_

Reed had been… different since the tribe. It wasn't fair to call her difficult but… that's what she'd been. She was friendlier to Fingal, although it was in a way that told him it was only because this was their last few days together. She'd lost her fight. She was hardly his Reed anymore.

"Reed," Fingal said suddenly one day. " I want to talk to you."

"Fingal, I'm not going," she said, as if she knew what he was going to say.

"That's not it. I, uh…" _Say it. Tell her you need her. Tell her you personally need her you idiot._ "Thank you for coming with me, Reed."

She blinked. "Your welcome. You know… at first I came because of Tide. I didn't trust you not to screw it up. But now… I know you could've done it alone."

"I could've. But I'm glad I didn't." _Even if it means I'm gonna loose you._ He smiled softly. "Come on." He bounded up a hill and paused then pulled a yellow flower off the ground and offered it to her when she joined him. She looked taken aback then took it slowly.

"Uh… thanks…" she said awkwardly.

"Your welcome." He pulled it from her paw and tucked it behind her ear gently. They stood there for a few minutes then he bounded back up the hill, Reed behind him. Fingal paused again and shuddered, unable to shake the feeling they were being watched.

"You okay, Fingal?" Reed stopped beside him.

"Yeah… No problem." He smiled and started on again. He was being rediculous.

What he didn't know then was that he wasn't.

From behind a rock behind them, Paddle smirked.

--

Aaron stared down at her baby as Padre sat in a chair, face in his paws. This was a nightmare. Not only was his son in danger but his brother was risking everything for him. Although there was no one he trusted more with Tide's life, the worry for his brother haunted him. So much could happen outside of the safety of Mistmantle.

Swanfeather tugged on his sleeve and looked up at him with huge, misty eyes. "Where's Uncle Fingal?" Her voice was quiet and high pitched, obviously worried. Her brown eyes were misted over and still had tears in them, making it obvious to him that she'd been crying.

He lifted her up and put her on his knee. "Fingal… Fingal's going to make Tide all better."

"How?" She sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"He's gonna find this magic rock," her father told her in an enchanting fairy tale voice. "Come here, let me tuck you into bed and I'll tell you a story of a brave otter." He lifted his daughter and carried her to her room then tucked her in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Once upon a time," he said softly, "there was a young otter named Fingal." Her eyes brightened, making him smile. He knew how much both his kids looked up to and respected Fingal.

They got that from him.

"When he was just a little otter, something horrible happened in Mistmantle. An evil tyrant began killing babies he didn't see worthy. Fingal was one of them. But some adults hid those children away so that this tyrant couldn't get them. Many of them ran wild and disobeyed and caused trouble and panicked. But not Fingal. Fingal kept everyone calm and said they'd be okay, he wouldn't let them get hurt."

"How old was he?" asked Swanfeather.

"Oh, he was very young. About your age, actually."

"He was brave…" Her eyes were full of wonder.

"Yes he was. In fact, I remember one time when he calmed down a young she-otter. She was very scared. She had fallen asleep when she was taken and she couldn't remember where her parents were. He comforted her and he befriended her when most laughed and jeered. Her name… was Reed."

Her eyes lit up again. "Reed!"

"Mmmhmm. She was his best friend for most of their childhood. Then, just after the tyrant was defeated, something happened. She got stuck in a rapid when swimming and hit her head. She lost her memory. And two kind otters adopted her. Now, she's with Fingal, making sure your brother is gonna be okay."

"Wow... Other than my daddy and mommy the two bravest otters are out there saving my brother…" For the first time in days, she smiled- truly smiled. "He's gonna be okay then." She rolled over. "Night Daddy," she said before she went to sleep.


	12. She's back

_Wow sorry it took so long!!!!_

**Chapter 12**

Paddle had been following Fingal for days. She was running out of options and time. Although getting rid of Reed certainly wouldn't hurt, she wasn't much of a threat anymore. Much as Paddle hated to admit it, she was lucky Reed wasn't normal. She was too strong, too smart, and too brave. Now she was quiet, gentle, and in her place.

She still harbored a deep hate for Reed so it was very likely that she wouldn't get back to this new tribe of hers alive. Fingal had to die. There was no option. He wouldn't stop hunting her after she was done with this job. She had to beat Fingal to that stone and if she didn't then he and Reed would die trying to stop her from getting it.

"Don't worry, Mom," she whispered.

--

Fingal loped down the hill, his eyes set on the lake bellow. He stopped and waited for Reed, his heart light for the first time in days. When she reached him, he whispered, "Can you believe it? It's really about to be over… The journey we've been on for months…. It's almost over…"

"Don't jinx us," she said playfully, a spark in her eyes that he hadn't seen for days.

"I can feel it," he breathed. "It's here. Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't." She smiled softly. "Not at all."

"Come on." Fingal smiled and ran to the lakeside, looked at Reed, then dived in. He made his way to the bottom and smiled. It was easy to see. A pure white rock. He grabbed it and swam to the surface. It was glowing brightly in his paw.

Reed grinned. "Yes! Fingal, you did it!" He got on the shore and she hugged him tight, let him go and looked at it. "Can I try?" He nodded and put it in her paw. It didn't glow any brighter than usual and she smiled. "So it is you. You are the one who can use it." She put it back in his paw. "It sure showed me."

"What do you mean?"

"Fingal I've already told you I had no faith in you. I didn't think it'd be you. But then I got to know you."

It was nice to hear her compliment him finally. But… he wished it were _Reed_ giving the compliments. Reed the Mistmantle otter. Not this Reed.

"Thanks, Reed…"

"No problem." She smiled softly. _If only I could get you back, Reed… _he thought sadly._ If only something could jerk you back to your old self._

"Put the rock down now," said an all too familiar voice.

Reed glared at something over his shoulder. "Paddle," she snarled. He turned around and groaned.

"Give me that stone," Paddle said. "And no one gets hurt."

"What do you need with it? Why would you want to save anyone?" Reed growled. "You only care about you, Paddle." She drew her sword. "Now get out of here. We're getting this rock to a little otter who desperately needs it."

"I have to save my mom!" Paddle yelled. "So give me the stupid rock!"

Reed pointed her sword at her, her old determination sparking in her eyes. "Then come and get it, _princess_."

"As you wish, _pain_," Paddle growled, pulling her dagger.

Fingal had mixed feelings. He hated that Paddle was back in their lives and that she was threatening Reed but yet… Reed's spark was back. It took her hate for Paddle to trigger it but she was back. As he got a better look at Paddle's dagger, he drew his sword furiously. The dagger was still stained with Reed's blood.

"No," Reed snapped at him. "This is my fight. I've been waiting forever for this."

"You can't possibly kill me when the fights not even fair," Paddle said. "Give me Fingal's sword."

"You're kidding," Fingal scoffed.

"Fingal, throw it to her," Reed said.

"Reed-"

"Fingal."

He sighed and threw it. Paddle caught it and put her dagger away. The otters circled each other and Fingal, watched defenseless, as Paddle made the first move. Reed blocked it and then poked her in the gut.

"You'll have to do better princess," Reed taunted, grinning. Again, Fingal had to smile at her. She was his Reed again. Even if it was just for this moment, it was amazing. Paddle glared and struck again. Reed blocked again. Then Paddle kicked her in the stomach and cut her arm. Reed cried out and stumbled back, surprised. She glared, shook her arm, and brandished her sword.

Fingal stared, getting slightly worried. Paddle didn't fight like they did at Mistmantle. She didn't follow any rules. She didn't fight honorably. "Reed!"

She glanced at him then smashed Paddle's foot, hit her in the nose, and kicked her down. She leapt over her, pointing her sword at her, a grin weaving onto her face. "Gotcha." She reached down and took Fingal's sword then threw it at him. "Catch, slow-poke!" He caught it, grinning again. Yep, she was his Reed.

--

Reed glared down at Paddle and whispered, "Now you listen to me very carefully. That otter over there is risking everything to save a little otter back home. He's just a kid and if you get in his way of saving his life one more time I swear I will kill you. If you look at Fingal again I swear I'll kill you. I'm sorry about what's happening to your mom but-"

"Not what's happening! It happened!" Paddle snarled. "My mother died!"

Reed blinked. "Paddle," she finally said, "the rock can't bring anyone back from the dead. If your mom's gone I am sorry but that rock can't do anything." She hesitated and sighed, feeling sympathetic. "But I can."

Paddle looked at her, something different in her eyes. It wasn't hate. It was hope. "What could you do?" She sounded suspicious- Reed didn't blame her.

"I can't bring your mom back. But maybe I can help you take a step forward."

"I don't want to step forward, I want my mom," Paddle moaned. "And why would you help me? I tried to kill you."

"I'm above revenge." Reed moved her sword. "Listen I have to get back to Fingal's nephew but I swear I will come back to help you out, okay?"

Paddle nodded and got up. "Okay. To my village?"

Reed hesitated. "Don't they want me dead?"

"No. They were trying to scare you guys off like that- so you'd lead me to the stone."

Reed had to admit that was smart. "Okay. I'll meet you there. But it'll take at least a few weeks, probably months. Is that okay?"

Paddle paused then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah okay. Thank you."

Reed smiled and hugged her very quickly. "Your welcome." She ran back to Fingal, who was staring at her wide-eyed. "Oh look your eyes finally fit your big head."

"Did you just hug Paddle? Don't you remember that she tried to kill you?"

"I feel bad for her. I'll explain on the way. Come on, fat head." She ran off and he followed. Reed glanced over her shoulder and grinned. She pulled infront of him and pulled out her sword. He did the same and they had a quick mock battle- that Reed won.

She'd miss this.

Reed stopped. She would?

Yeah, she would.

Why was she leaving anyway?

Fingal tackled her to the ground and they wrestled for a few minutes. Then they both flopped onto their backs and looked at the sky in victory.

She could hear his heart pounding in his chest beside her.

Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she saw him grinning at the sky, his eyes bright.

She wished she could remember their childhood together.

But maybe it was better this way.

Without the memories…

It was easier to leave.


	13. Author's note haven't forgotten!

Oh my gosh. I am so so so sorry. I haven't written it yet, I've been working really hard but I have been planning and I have some great ideas I think you'll like. I'm hoping to add a new chapter this weekend but I can't promise anything. IT depends on my work load. But I promise I have not forgotten you or Fingal and Reed!!!


	14. Home is where her heart is

_Okay I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait! OH MY GOSH! Well, summer's coming up so I will be better, I guarentee. Especialyl since I sat down to write this chapter and I realized how much I really do love writing about M.I. McAllister's characters (and Reed of course ;) ) and how much I lvoe lookign forward to your wonderful and inspiring reviews. I hope you will follow the others I'm planning as much. Yes, I have decided on sequels to this. I also realized how much I will miss this fanfic when its over. Sadly, the end is coming. This is probably the second to last chapter. But... that's just on this part. ;) More will be coming._

**Chapter 13**

The two trekked up the hill then stopped as they looked down on Reed's new village. Fingal looked at his friend sadly, trying to read the expression on her face. Her face, however, was completely unreadable. She began to walk down the hill and he followed her regretfully, thinking about everything he could have done to make her stay.

"Reed, wait," he finally said. "Can… Can we swim in the river for the last time? Please?" She looked back at him then nodded after a pause. Together, they made a quick detour to a nearby river. The current, however, had other ideas.

"Maybe we should just sit by it," he said slowly, watching the currents pull a long stick along.

"I've just been watching it," said a soft voice form a patch of reeds. Orca stood up. Fingal swallowed; he'd wanted this time with Reed to himself.

"She's right," he made himself say. "It's too dangerous."

"Oh, come on," she teased. "Is the brave Fingal afraid to go swimming?" And she dived into the rapids.

"REED!" Fingal yelled as the water dragged her down. His eyes widened as he watched her dragged along, bobbing up and down. Orca just stood beside him, her eyes huge. The moment Fingal felt power return to his frozen muscles, he pushed past the frozen Orca and leapt into the water.

The river was like ice. It was freezing. Keeping his mind on Reed, Fingal forced his muscles not to freeze up. He swam through it and managed to look above the water just in time to see Reed hit her head on a large rock and slip into the water, the fight gone from her body. "No!" he gasped before the water dragged him down.

He couldn't stop fighting. He had to save Reed. He didn't care if she left or not. All Fingal wanted was her safe. He managed to find her and grabbed her scruff in his teeth then fought against the current. Just when he thought he couldn't do it anymore, he saw the shore. Thankful, he pulled them both onto it and looked at Reed then shook her. "Wake up," he whispered. "Wake up…" He looked back at Orca, who was still frozen. "Do you have some sort of medic?" he shot at her, frustrated that she hadn't made a move to help her. "GET HELP!" he barked after she didn't reply. Frightfully, the she-otter galloped towards the village. He looked at his bag a few feet away. He had the stone… But Reed would hate him if he used it on her when Tide was dying and his life had just begun.

Reed gasped and turned on her side, coughing the water out. Finally, she turned to Fingal, panting. "I remember…. I remember everything…"

Not caring about what she said at the moment, Fingal hugged her tightly. "You idiot," he whispered in her ear. "What would I have done if you got yourself killed? What would I have done?"

"Gone back home to Tide," she replied quietly, sliding her arms around him in a hug. "But I'm not… You saved my life… again." She buried her face in his shoulder and Fingal stroked the back of her head.

"Yeah, I did…" he murmured. "Of course I did… What on Mistmantle will you do without me here to save you?" Tears were threatening to come down but he wouldn't let them. This was like their good-bye.

"I dunno…." She paused then said, "I mean, I dunno what I _would_ do without you. But… I'm not staying."

Shock overwhelmed him. He almost let her go but he hugged her tighter instead. "You… You're coming back?"

He could almost see her smile as she said, "Yeah, I'm coming back. Where would I be without my partner in crime? I remembered. That hit on the head brought everything back… I remember my parents and… I remember you. You've always been my best friend."

That both brought joy to him and broke his heart. He was just her best friend… She was staying but he was nothing more than her friend. "I'm glad." He was shocked his voice was still even. "You're mine too."

_"I married my best friend." _That was what Padra said once. He would love to marry his best friend. But… he wasn't going to have that chance. And yet… if it meant that Reed would still be around… he was okay with that.

"Can we go home now?" Reed whispered. Fingal smiled and helped her stand.

"Yeah," he said. "_We _can go home."


	15. Once Upon a Time a Hapily Ever After

Well... *big sigh* this is it. I promise you more! I've fallen in love with these characters even more thanks to your wonderful reviewing! This is the end of this story but I will be back! I promise I'll continue as soon as possible! Feel free to keep commenting here to remind me too till I get it posted! ;) I hope you like it. I know it's kind of short but sometimes short and sweet is the best kind of ending. I gave it a lot of thought so I'm really hoping you enjoy it as much as the others.

_**Chapter 14**_

"Fingal, wake up!"

With a groan, Fingal opened his eyes. "What, Reed?" He rolled over in his badly made nest, trying to get away from the sun.  
"I just looked over that big hill we said we'd tackle today." Her voice was quivering with excitement. "We made it. We're home…"

Fingal leapt up immediately and grinned at her. Together, they whipped up the hill and the moment Fingal saw his dear Mistmantle, he cupped his paws and cheered, "What do we love?"

"Mistmantle!" Reed laughed.

Grinning at the fact that she was playing along, he cheered into his cupped paws again, "Where do we belong?"

"Mistmantle!"

"Where are we glad to be?"

"Mistmantle!" she replied in a singsong voice. She grinned. "I got one. Who needs his uncle?"

"Tide!" Fingal raced down the hill, towards his beloved home, Reed right beside him. And that was how it should be.

The moment they entered the castle, cheers erupted. Fingal grinned as he tightened his grip on his bag automatically. He didn't want to let it go until Tide was cured. Padra ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. And I got it," Fingal whispered, hugging his hero.

Padra tightened the hug for a minute then let him go slowly. "You got it?"

"Would I ever fail you?" Fingal smiled softly.

"No.… No, you wouldn't. Come on. Arran, Crispin and everyone are up with Tide."

Fingal and Reed were both impatient to get up there. But the moment they did, they handed the rock to the Queen, who gave it back. "You should do the honors, Captain Fingal." Fingal blinked for a moment. He'd completely forgotten about Crispin's promise to make him a captain.

He turned to Reed. "Together?" She smiled and put her paw over his. Together, they reached down and pressed it to Tide's fur. A bright flash of light made everyone close their eyes.

When it was gone, Tide shifted, moaned quietly, and opened his eyes. "Dad? Mom?" he whispered. Padra and Arran rushed to him and lifted him, crying softly, and hugging him. Everyone was thrilled and buzzing with talk. Everyone wanted to know how it'd happened. Before he could answer any questions, Reed hugged him tightly. Fingal hugged her back and they stood like that until they finally broke apart to answer the buzz of questions.

After they were finally done with the interview, Fingal moved outside to the balcony. He leaned against the railing, smiling to himself. Night had already fallen. The day had whipped by throughout all the excitement and deep questioning. Someone leaned beside him and he knew from the wonderful smell that it was Reed. He turned his head to her and smiled softly. "Hey."

"Hey…" she smiled at him. "You're a hero."

"I couldn't have done it without you…"

"Sure you could," she replied. "I was just your partner in crime." Her smile faded slightly and she looked out at the sky.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"Fingal… I used to think you were an idiot. And incapable but… you're amazing. You are the most capable otter I've ever met." She looked at him again. "I, uh…. I feel stupid saying this because after the way I treated you, you're probably hardly putting up with me but… I love you." He didn't know how to respond. He should've but all he did was look at her, lost for words. She hung her head and walked back inside.

Fingal turned and moved after her. "Reed! Wait!" When he caught up to her, she was almost to the door. He grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "I love you too." And he kissed her.

Captain Fingal married Reed soon after their return. Some animals thought that settling down would calm both of their wild spirits but it didn't. Reed was always just as snappish and stubborn and Fingal remained fun loving and stubborn as always. Although, Reed never admitted this to anyone but everyone knew, she was ready to have kids and when she did she would have a whole different mind set towards them and they'd see a softer side that no one besides Fingal had seen.

Now, sometime in the autumn after his marriage to Reed, Fingal continued to take care of Padra's children. He loved those kids as much as they loved him.

So, as Fingal walked into Swanfeather's room, he decided on a story to tell her that had been his very favorite growing up. "Fingal," she croaked.

"Hey, you," he said softly, sitting by the bed. "Feeling any better?"

"A little bit," she said softly. "Are you gonna tell me a story?" Her eyes immediately brightened with hope and he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." He cleared his throat and thought for a moment, deciding how to begin. Finally, Fingal decided on the most obvious opening line and smiled as he said, "Once upon a time…. There was a young otter named Padra…"


End file.
